Best Summer Ever
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Much to Marge's dismay at first Homer wins a beach house in Little Pwagmattasquarmsettport where they borrowed Flanders' beach house before. Lisa is overjoyed because she'll finally get to see her old friends again from there. She's determined to make this summer awesome. Will it be the best summer ever for Lisa? Episode Tags: 7x25 (Rated K plus for Homer's cussing)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok guys so, since it is almost summer for me my lovelies and hopefully already summer for some of you I'd like to write a Simpsons fanfiction something I've never done before, I have watched the show for seven years plus so I think I know it well enough, but please tell me if this sucks or the characters are too OOC or something. **

**Episode Tags: Summer of 4 ft 2 7x25**

Lisa Simpson wasn't popular. Nor did she aim to be, she was perfectly content with being a so called nerd in her town called Springfield. She had brains, music, her family, and all the books she'd ever want or need, but there was one thing Lisa didn't have at Springfield Elementary.

Friends.

She was used to it by now, walking alone in the hallways and sitting with no one at lunch, reading in the library in study block which was only a half hour, but still. It was the end of her third grade year this year and Lisa had yet to make one friend that went to her school. Marge, Lisa's mother had always complained that Lisa needed more friends her age.

But truth was Lisa did have friends, three to be exact. Only they didn't live in Springfield, they lived in Capitol City. They had met Lisa about a year ago in a town called Little Pwagmattasquarmsettport where Lisa had stayed with her family in Ned Flanders' beach house for part of the summer. Lisa had quickly gained their friendship, but thought Bart had ruined it all when he showed them her yearbook which no one had signed and was filled with her academic achievements. Lisa was proud of such things, but she wasn't so sure others would be. It turned out that her new friends didn't care one bit; they liked Lisa and even signed her entire yearbook before Lisa left the town.

Lisa had managed to stay in touch with her three friends, Eric Lawright, Derek Mack, and Erin Sawyer even after the summer had ended and fall had begun. They all had Facebook accounts and phone numbers that they had written down and Lisa quickly gained a Facebook account and friended each of them. Erin, Derek, and Eric all lived in the same neighborhood so they saw each other all the time so every time Lisa went on Facebook it was a new picture of them and a little message for Lisa like "Wish you were here" or "Miss you!" It made Lisa feel better after long friendless days at school.

The one out of all three of them Lisa had connected most with was Erin. Erin wasn't like the other girls at Lisa's school. She wasn't obsessed with makeup or boys, she had a boyfriend but they weren't the mushy type that inhabited Lisa's school. She didn't like jazz so much as Lisa did, but she did like no name bands, ones people had never heard of before. She liked art too which most people didn't and skateboarding. She wasn't very well traveled like Lisa was, but she enjoyed taking pictures and daydreaming about places she wanted to go. Lisa liked her a lot, she liked Derek and Eric too but Erin felt like the close friend you invite to sleepovers, the one you make cookies with, and get into harmless trouble with.

She had given Lisa a friendship bracelet she'd made her and Lisa had given her a shell necklace last summer. Lisa wore the bracelet every day without fail; it reminded her she did in fact have friends who appreciated her. Eric and Derek had given her pictures they'd taken of themselves on the beach which Lisa had framed and put on her bookshelf in the corner of her room. She really missed her friends, but she knew they were there when she needed them even if it meant on IM.

77 Simpsons 77

"Homie I can't believe you didn't consult me about this," Marge sighed and washed the dishes. "So how exactly did you go about winning a beach house again?"

"I told you," Homer said, sipping a Duff. "The nice man dressed like a banana at the car dealership told me I'd won one that's how, and you never question the banana Marge, the banana is always giving out free stuff."

"A free beach house given to you," Marge read, spooning out some food to Maggie. "In Little Pwagmattasquarmsettport, all expenses paid, yours for life, no time share or money required, come join the fun, Homie this seems a little too good to be true."

"Hey if the banana man says it's mine then it is!" Homer snatched the flyer and smirked.

"Sup Homer," Bart asked, he looked at the flyer. "What the hell did he do this time mom?"

"Bart language!" Marge exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked, walking down from her room and cocking her head.

"Bart, Lisa, your father has won us a beach house," the kids cheered and jumped up and down, Marge smiled. "In Little Pwagmattasquarmsettport, you kids remember that place right?"

"Oh my gosh," Lisa exclaimed. "We OWN a beach house there now?!"

"Yes Lisa," Homer said. "Because daddy talked to a magical talking banana and got us it."

Lisa jumped up and down with joy. She ran upstairs and to her computer and logged on, luckily Derek, Eric, and Erin were all online.

_Jazzgirl22: Hey guys it's me Lisa, oh my god you'll never believe what happened!_

_ Derekskaterdude: what?_

_ Ericstheman: Yeah what?_

_ Darin'Erin34: yeah Lisa what is it?_

_ Jazzgirl22: MY PARENTS GOT A BEACH A HOUSE IN LITTLE PWAGMATTASQUARMSETTPORT! I'M GONNA BE LIVING THERE THE WHOLE SUMMER THEY SAID SO!_

_ Darin'Erin34: OMG! 3 I'll see yah there girl! I'm going too for the summer!_

_ Derekskaterdude: awesome Lisa it'll be just like old times I'm going again too for the whole summer!_

_ Ericstheman: me too!_

Lisa signed off excitedly. She had talked to her friends for about an hour that night before showering and laying out her orange dress for the next school day and her pearls. She twirled around once before hitting her pillow and turning out her light. She was excited already. She would finally get to see her friends again once school ended. She looked over at the framed picture of her, Derek, Eric, and Erin and smiled before closing her eyes.

**Read and Review**

**Hopefully this is good so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the end of the school year, the feeling that was in the air was one of excitement. Lisa could feel it deep inside of her, school would end and her life would begin. She had been sitting with her "friends" in the cafeteria or rather the girl that she referred to more as frienemies. The yearbooks this year looked fresh and crisp, the binds snapping as they opened. People all around Lisa were passing theirs around to other people and people were signing them.

Lisa had three different colored markers by her side and she just sat and waited. She so far had gotten three people to sign the book, which was better than last year, but she still longed to have a yearbook with pages filled with signatures in all different colors.

"Hey Lisa," Millhouse walked up to her. "Sign my yearbook?"

Lisa nodded and signed her name in purple pen, the letters swirling with each movement. He signed hers and seemed overjoyed when she handed his back to him. He ran away to Bart who was on the other side of the cafeteria. Even Millhouse had more signatures than her…

But that was ok. She was going to where she belonged this summer, with her friends.

888 Simpsons 888

The last day of school came and went and Lisa was jumping with joy, normally she loved school but now she had a reason to look forward to the summer. A few more days passed and Marge and Homer threw a graduation party for their kids, something Marge always insisted on doing year after year even though Bart and Lisa were only moving up a grade in elementary school, or rather Lisa was Bart almost always stayed in the same grade year after year.

Marge had invited everyone close in their family for the celebration. Even Homer's mom had managed to somehow sneak out of hiding and come to the family gathering, with much dismay from Grandpa Simpson.

"Ok Bart, Lisa," Marge called out over the disarray in the backyard and the noise. "Time to open graduation gifts!"

Bart and Lisa both rushed over to the long table where a bunch of gifts sat for the two kids. They quickly opened them in frenzy. Bart got some cash, two video games he'd wanted, and some new skateboard wheels. He ran off immediately, after hugging some relatives, to play the games with Millhouse.

Lisa on the other hand stayed to appreciate what her relatives had given her. She got some Mytunes money, about a hundred dollars worth actually, about a hundred dollars in cash to spend on whatever she wanted, some music books, and a new necklace from Marge.

But Lisa liked the most was the Polaroid camera Grandma Simpson had given her. She'd gotten it from her friends in the underground, but had no use for it since she honestly couldn't take pictures of herself or anyone in the underground. She had given Lisa enough film to last until next September too. Lisa had jumped for joy and hugged her grandma a million times before she had run off to put her things in her room.

Eventually the relatives cleared out and Marge cleaned up the table, without Homer's help for he was fighting with Santa's Little Helper over the last hot dog. She put Maggie inside in her crib and instructed Homer to watch her while Marge took Lisa out for a girl's day before they left for the beach house.

Marge took Lisa to Sprawlmart and various other department stores where Lisa picked out various clothes and a bathing suit for the beach. Lisa felt like a princess as she tried on clothes she'd never thought she'd wear before, but it was a new summer and a new Lisa.

When Lisa got home it was late, so she packed quickly and showered before sending one last message to her friends.

To All: I'm leaving tonight guys, see you soon!

She then drifted off into a deep happy sleep.

88 Simpsons 88

When the next day broke Lisa sprang out of bed, grabbed her bags and her camera and ran to the car. Homer had somehow successfully packed the car probably with Marge's help Lisa concluded. Bart was sitting with Millhouse in the backseat and Maggie was sitting on Marge's lap.

"Bye bye house." Marge said to Maggie.

The Simpson family then sped off to Little Pwagmattasquarmsettport. The air when they got there was salty and tangy with the smell of sun tan oil and ocean. Various people walked along the sidewalks with dogs or on skateboards or rollerblades. Kids carried ice cream cones and played tag in the waves on the beach.

Lisa's insides were filled with butterflies as she curled her painted toes in her flip flops. It was the first she'd painted her toenails and she hoped she'd done a good job. The pink and blue colors she'd used looked and felt beachy so Lisa concluded it honestly didn't matter. She didn't know why she felt the need to dress cool or act cool around her friends they'd already accepted her for who she really was last summer but still. Lisa couldn't take the chance of losing them.

When Homer pulled into the driveway, Lisa bounded out of the car and grabbed her things, quickly thrusting them into her room and then running outside with her camera around her neck.

"Mom," Lisa said. "I'm gonna go find my friends ok?"

"Ok Lisa," Marge said. "Be home by dinnertime, hopefully your father won't light the house on fire with his grilling "skills"."

"My skills are top notch thank you." Homer grunted.

"Yeah if charring everything counts as skills then by all means let me make you a blue ribbon." Bart said sarcastically.

"Why you little…!" Homer yelled and went to strangle Bart.

Lisa rolled her eyes and ran off down the sidewalk. She passed the clothing store she and her mom had shopped at last summer. She ran by the boardwalk where there she suddenly heard it!

The voices of her friends!

Lisa glided down the sand dune with ease and down to the posts under the boardwalk. There stood Erin, Derek, and Eric in the circle laughing and talking. Lisa gulped at first like this was a pivotal moment in her life, mainly because it was.

"C'mon Lisa," Lisa said to herself. "They're your friends, it's alright."

Lisa then stepped forward and smiled at the trio who turned with wide smiles and headed over to Lisa. There were various exchanges of greetings and laughs.

"Welcome back Lisa," Erin said. "You ready for the best summer ever?"

"More than ready." Lisa nodded with a smile.

**Read and Review**

**More to come soon guys, I've been on vacation all weekend. **


End file.
